Đσ Iт Wιтн α Rσςкѕтαя
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Sí, definitivamente las cosas en Ever After High se habían vuelto muy raras durante esa temporada que, según anunciaba Blondie, recién estaba por comenzar."::..


**Disclaimer: Ever After High** no **me pertenece; el título y la estrofa introductoria son, ésta vez, de Amanda Palmer & the GTO(8) y esto sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Por este tipo de cosas es el recomendable dormir de noche BD (?).**

» **Aclaración: Inspirado en el fic-reto de Kany Iparis de anoche~(L). Y obvias referencias a los fics de 'Confusión'/'Perfectly Chaotic'/Thirty Charming Things BD (quien haya leído algunos de esas historias... sabrá de dónde se relacionan 7v7).**

» **Advertencia: Slash &Femslash, como tal indican los pairing del summary~. Además, intento estúpido de humor & posible OoC~.**

 **»Dedicatoria: Sammie~, como que últimamente te dedico muchas cosas, ¿neh xD? Espero que no te moleste tanta atención extra u/u *nunca sabe que decir aquí* y que te guste esta rara especialidad BD/  
**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos (si es que hay alguien más por ahí)... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **D** o **I** t **W** ith a **R** ock **S** tar.

* * *

… _Or do you wanna go back home, check your messages and charge your phone?  
Oh, are you really sure…  
You wanna go when you could do it with a rock star?_

* * *

 **D** e haber sido más profundo, tal vez habría pensado que Apple White habría sido bastante hipócrita al empezar a salir, prácticamente, de la nada con una chica. Al menos, esa era _la excusa_ que le había dado para terminar lo que fuese que hubiesen tenido, tenían o tendrían que tener más adelante… porque sí, a pesar de todo, la futura Blancanieves se encargaba de resaltar ese punto cada vez que le fuese posible, como si salteárselo fuese traicionarse a ella misma.

También, podría haberse molestado porque no era con una chica cualquiera a quien le había correspondido. De entre todas las confesiones que recibía la princesa a diario, Apple había optado por elegir a su hermana menor.

—Al parecer, sí sigue teniendo gusto por los Charming —le comentó en cierto momento Dexter, tratando de quitar algo de tensión que el ego de Daring ocasionaba ante el panorama, aún cuando hubiesen pasado unos cuantos días desde ello—. Es eso o pasar tanto tiempo jugando con Darling desde pequeñas le ayudó a decidirse.

Ignorando olímpicamente al de lentes por retocar su imagen frente al espejo, bufó un poco mientras rodaba los ojos.

—La hermosa manzanita es sólo una princesa más…

—Que ahora sale con nuestra hermosa princesa de brillante armadura —puntualizó, manteniendo la intención de hacer que el rubio aceptase que _había perdido el juego_ —. Quizá, podrías buscar otra futura prometida, o lo que sea que quieras. Últimamente, todo en la escuela se ha vuelto bastante… raro. Y no lo digo porque Lizzie Hearts también te dejó por otra chica, o porque Holly y Duchess también…

— ¿Lo dices porque no pudiste conquistar a esa extraña chica que te gustaba?

Sonrió arrogantemente cuando comprobó que aquella insinuación dio en el blanco, logrando callar y, de paso, apenar a Dexter que, por disimular, alzó hombros y miró a ambos lados antes de decidirse por acomodarse los lentes.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó con el mejor tono casual que logró articular.

De cualquier forma, la primera respuesta que consiguió del rubio fue que éste, desinteresado, se aproximase hacia el espejófono que mantenía sobre su cómoda antes de dejarlo caer sobre su cama en un intento de pasárselo.

—Blondie lo anda divulgando por todos los lados posibles —comentó vagamente después de comprobar que _su preciado bebé_ no hubiese rebotado y caído sobre el suelo—. No leí lo que decía porque no hablaba de mí… pero creo que decía algo sobre ella y otra de las chicas de Wonderland, _o como sea_.

—P-Pero… ¡Tuvimos una cita! —decía entre balbuceos aún antes de ver la nota (adjuntada a imágenes de las que las involucradas no deberían tener idea) que había publicado la siguiente Ricitos de Oro. De lo consternado que estaba solamente había atinado a levantarse rápidamente del borde de la cama, tratando de asimilar todo.

No obstante, su hermano mayor siguió obviándole por deslumbrarse a sí mismo cuando veía su propio reflejo sonreírle en el útil espejo de bolsillo que solía cargar.

— ¿Y? —Sólo por cosa de unos momentos, apartó la mirada para verlo despectivamente—. Por si lo olvidas, hermanito… Yo tuve una cita con todas las chicas que nombraste antes.

— ¡Y ahora todas ellas salen con chicas! —Replicó pero, tan pronto como dijo eso, su expresión reveló cuan aliviado estaba con el dato que su cerebro había procesado—. Espera… No saliste con Raven. _O no llegaste a hacerlo._

—Aunque todas las chicas son mi tipo, un Charming no le robaría la chica a otro Charming —dijo y, casi con el mismo tiempo en el que Dexter dio con su propio _click,_ él dio con el suyo—. Ejem… También, todo es parte del código de hermanos. _Hermanos._ Darling queda exenta de él—agregó después de carraspear, recalcando intencionalmente la palabra casi de forma acusadora para que el castaño comprendiese que no quería hablar más de ello.

Comprendiendo perfectamente la señal, éste asintió mientras dejaba escapar una torpe risilla.

—De todas maneras, insisto con que deberías probar conocer gente nueva —soltó en cuando pareció recordar algo, poniéndose a rebuscar algo en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón—. ¿Sabes? Raven me ofreció las entradas al concierto en donde Sparrow actuará con su banda y…

— ¿Acaso insinúas que debería salir con ese fenómeno? —Cortó, provocando que Dexter fuese quien rodase los ojos con algo de exasperación—. Suficiente tengo con aguantarle todos los días…

—Si no fuese pasivo-agresivo, hace mucho te habría golpeado —pensó en voz alta a modo de susurro, entregándole un par de entradas para _Sparrow and the Merrymen_ sin reparar siquiera en lo confundido que estaba Daring por el término empleado—; pero tómalas o déjalas. En verdad pensaba que podrías invitar a alguien que no te odiara para variar un poco y pasar un buen rato. Por más molesto que sea, creo que sólo Raven toca mejor que él la guitarra, así que sería un buen espectáculo.

Analizándolo por unos momentos, como si se debatiera entre cómo era mejor combatir contra un fiero dragón estando sin armadura y espada, el rubio suspiró antes de tomar ambas invitaciones con total pesadez.

—Tratándose de mí, posiblemente terminaré opacándolo tanto a él como a su banda… Pero si algo sale mal, será toda tu culpa, hermanito.

—No esperaba otra respuesta de parte ti, Daring.

Y aunque no lo dijese, tampoco esperaba que él consiguiera una cita con la cual asistir.

* * *

 **N** unca creyó que él, Daring Charming, terminaría siendo echado de algún lugar… _y menos de algo tan denigrante como lo era un simple concierto protagonizado por el supuesto arquero de la escuela._

De no haber sido tan correcto, habría hecho algo más allá de quejarse por no recibir un mejor trato —y por lo rencorosas de las demás chicas que, principalmente, habían sido la causa de tener que haber sido guiados por guardias hasta la salida del club nocturno—, pero ese no era el caso. Ni con el ego tan masacrado se sentía capaz de dejar de ser un Príncipe Azul, por lo que lo único que hacía (aún cuando era de noche y podría estar en un mejor lugar) era mantenerse sentado al borde de la fuente del parque al que había terminado por llegar, suspirando mientras su perfecto rostro descansaba en la palma de ambas manos una vez ambos codos se posicionaron sobre sus rodillas.

Si el listo de la familia se equivocaba… _¿eso significaba que debía volverse algún tipo de rebel? ¿O sólo que ya no tendría suerte con ninguna princesa más?_

Tembló ante la sola idea y, aprovechando la soledad que le rodeaba, negó con la cabeza para tratar de deshacerse de ese pensamiento. Sin embargo, tan absorto estaba en sí mismo — _para variar_ — que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando una mano se apoyó con pesadez sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Sí que las chicas te patearon bien el trasero allá atrás.

Automáticamente dicho eso, Sparrow apartó la mano para arrancar el sonido a las cuerdas de la guitarra que aún llevaba consigo. Por más de que sí lograse molestar al rubio al cantar «y como a ningún otro», éste sólo rodó los ojos.

—Si estás buscando pelea, mejor trata con fastidiar a Hunter. Debe estar con Ashlynn en su cuarto, ya que Dex buscaba a Blondie por todos lados —le hizo saber, deseando internamente que si lo hacía, fuese golpeado por el aspirante a cazador.

—Meh. —En contra sus planes, el pelirrojo sólo alzó hombros y le sonrió un poco, confiado—. Con toda la diversión que tuve, sólo pensaba en seguir disfrutando de la noche.

— ¿Y con eso te refieres a…? —siguió la idea, enarcando una ceja al no entender a donde quería ir el otro (o al no querer entender, también).

—A ir a beber a algún lado —contestó con simpleza Sparrow, como si fuese lo más simple del mundo aunque Daring, efectivamente, no entendiese del todo «lo divertido» de la idea—. Puede que a un principito como tú no le agrade la idea, pero estoy acostumbrado a ir con los chicos a celebrar cada show así. Y no puedo ir con ellos ahora porque Jhonny no se sentía bien y… ya nos echaron por eso más de una vez, así que el resto de los Merrymen lo están llevando a casa... _o al hospital, no estoy muy seguro._

— ¿Por no poder fingir que eran mayores o por la parte asquerosa de todo esto? —apuntó, no llegando a oír el último susurro del de fedora verde.

—Definitivamente la parte asquerosa de todo esto —repitió con orgullo y cierta malicia al verle por el rabillo del ojo. Sólo para disgusto del rubio, volvió a hacer un solo de guitarra en cuanto tuvo oportunidad—. _¡Hubo vómito por todas partes, nene!_

—Viniendo de gente como ustedes, eso no me sorprende.

Aunque aquel comentario llamó la atención de Sparrow, éste sólo le dedicó la misma mirada de antes y cruzó los brazos al sonreír con igual —o más soberbia— que solía hacer el Charming.

—Claro —accedió con facilidad, y por aquel momento Daring se lo creyó ciegamente—. A diferencia tuya, ninguno de nosotros ha vuelto lesbiana a otra chica con la que haya estado antes—añadió, apreciando así la sorpresa y el descontento que precedieron en el rostro el de corona.

— _¿Disculpa?_

—Tal y como lo oíste, principito —burló nuevamente, divirtiéndose aún más de lo que creía al fastidiarlo—, si quieres venir, admítelo, y si no… da igual. Siempre puedo preguntarle a alguien más que esté a la altura de del gran Sparrow Hood.

— ¿Así que si no voy yo, irás ilegalmente con Humphrey Dumpty? —inquirió, ya con una expresión súbitamente aburrida.

—En realidad, consideraba invitar a tu hermanita y a su novia —confesó, dándole la mínima importancia a la fulminante mirada del rubio. Estaba seguro que por su misma reputación Daring nunca lo golpearía y, si lo hacía, no es como si la pelea fuese más allá de las que solía tener con Hunter cuando alguno de los dos se pasaba de la raya—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Hasta Apple, _Apple White,_ es más divertida que tú, viejo, y eso es mucho decir.

—Si actuando de esa manera o diciendo cosas así crees que me convencerás de acompañarte a otro sucio club, estás muy equivocado —repuso, dejando en claro que ya había dejado de victimizarse.

— ¿Y si dijera que ahí hay lindas chicas que no te conocen… a las que podrías coquetearles sin que te amenacen con pasteles más tarde? —insistió con picardía que fue seguida de el estruendoso «yeah» tan típico de él. Sin embargo, apenas notando que aquel Príncipe Azul empezaba a considerar la propuesta, hizo un desinteresado gesto para llamar de nuevo su atención—. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo. Probaré suerte con Duchess y Faybelle; ellas sí son chicas divertidas, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

Ante el último guiño que le dedicó pícaramente el pelirrojo, rodó los ojos.

—Viendo que no tengo más opción… tal vez pueda preguntarle a Cerise si quiere ver alguna repetición del último partido de…

La carcajada del otro no le dejó continuar, y tampoco admirarse como era debido en su espejo de bolsillo.

—Otra chica más de tu lista —soltó, y nuevamente a Daring no le quedó más opción que esperar a que el Hood siguiese, haciendo pasar ante él por escepticismo la poca curiosidad que le embargaba—. Oh, espera… ¿No lo sabes?

— ¿Saber qué? —exigió saber al mismo tiempo que fruncía ligeramente el ceño; de lo contrario, podría zanjar alguna indeseada arruga ahí.

—Cerise está saliendo con Raven. _Duh._

No preguntó más. No le interesaba conocer cómo el hijo de Robin Hood sabía eso, ni cómo podría tomarse Dexter la noticia cuando se hiciese oficial. Lo único que quería era que su elevadísima autoestima dejase de vacilar aún cuando se estuviese viendo reflejado. ¿Qué tan mal podía salir eso, por más de que tuviese que acompañar a Sparrow durante una noche más?

* * *

 **S** i hubiesen faltado a la Cocina de Cuento Darling no hubiese alertado a Apple aunque, eventualmente, Dexter le habría preguntado a Raven si había visto a Daring en toda la mañana y, por ende, ella le hubiese terminado preguntando a la rubia si sabía algo de él. Pero el mayor de los Charming había faltado a Cortejo Avanzado —una de sus asignaturas favoritas— sin razón aparente, y todo indicaba que muy posiblemente también lo haría con la práctica que tenía en la tarde.

— ¿Crees que le habrá pasado algo? —preguntó Darling mientras seguía avanzando por el corredor junto a la de labios rojos. Una vez el drama había pasado, todo se había tornado curioso y hasta gracioso—. Digo... Quizá, algún hechizo lo hizo desaparecer…

— ¿…Junto a Sparrow? —Indagó Apple con una ceja ligeramente alzada, marcando el paso de la caminata—. Sí, realmente esa es una buena opción; más considerando el hecho de que ambos tienen a Faybelle Thorn como una especie de "enemiga" —agregó al marcar comillas en el aire, riendo en el acto antes de frenar abruptamente—. Agh. _Casi me dan envidia…_ ¡Raven nunca trató de envenenarme por más de que se lo pedí una y otra vez!

Al mismo tiempo, la Charming que la acompañaba también se detuvo, sólo que con sus labios formando un pequeño mohín tras cruzar los brazos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Creo que no me diste todos los detalles de lo que pasaba por aquí, Apple —rezongó la de armadura, disimulando poco la pizca de celos en su voz—. ¿Algo más que quieras confesar antes de que se haga muy tarde?

Pero, a pesar de todo, la hija de Blancanieves hizo un vago palmeo al aire al volver a esbozar su típica y amable sonrisa.

—Todo es parte del cuento, Darling —avisó con obviedad—. Además, dejé en claro con quién quiero estar hasta el final de mi cuento, ¿no es así? —agregó al aferrarse a su brazo, depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—Supongo que puedo conformarme con eso por ahora —comentó al devolverle la sonrisa, satisfecha por completo cuando la de rizos rubios apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—, pero me debes el interrogatorio después de que encontremos a Daring… si es que lo hacemos.

—Tranquila. —Aunque no fuese necesario porque la de cabello platinado no estaba ni un poco nerviosa, aprovechó a entrelazar una de sus manos con la de ella—. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasarle si anoche fue a un concierto de Sparrow?

—Que… ¿haya terminado sordo? —Se arriesgó a preguntar, cerrando uno de sus ojos antes de morderse la punta de la lengua—. O, tal vez, el novio de alguna chica lo pudo haber dejado noqueado en algún sitio —relacionó después, todavía sin llegar a preocuparse en verdad—, ya conoces como es Daring con las chicas.

—Lo sé… —Ante su pequeño suspiro que escapó de sus labios, el carraspeo de Darling fue inevitable; sin embargo, el único remedio a ese malestar siempre solía ser otro pequeño beso—. ¿Contenta ya?

Tras fingirlo pensar, Darling asintió, mas no llegó a responder por algo que se adelantó a su propia voz.

— ¡Chicas! —Desde el otro lado del pasillo Maddie las saludaba animadamente con la mano libre porque, con el brazo libre traía a una dormida Briar consigo—. ¡Tienen que ver lo último que posteó Blondie en su Blog!

Obedientes e intrigadas, ambas princesas asintieron sincronizadamente a la maravillana —que seguía aproximándose a cuestas, pero manteniendo su amplia sonrisa— segundos antes de revisar sus respectivos espejófonos.

—Oh. _Por-todos-los-cuentos…_ —Siguieron coordinadas hasta para recitar la misma frase con las mismas pausas.

— ¡Yo se los dije!

* * *

 **E** l darse cuenta de que despertó en su cuarto fue genial, teniendo en cuenta de que lo último que recordaba tras la salida al club más cercano eran las dudas existenciales que, casi de la nada, habían surgido en el Charming una vez probó su segundo vaso de licor, _aunque no es como si les hubiese puesto algo de atención mientras seguía celebrando su buena actuación al beber cerveza._

Sin moverse de su sitio, bostezó cuando más imágenes de la noche anterior empezaban a llegar, tan lentamente como él tardaba en despertarse del todo. De algún modo u otro, fuese por la influencia del alcohol o porque al pasar de las horas se volvían más abiertos el uno con el otro, Daring terminó sacando el tema de algo dicho por Dexter mucho antes de que «aceptara salir con él».

«¿Qué fue lo que había dicho? —Trató de recordar, quejándose en el exterior a modo de gruñido cuando, en el interior, reía por lo gay que se le hacía aquella última frase del de ojos azules—. Como sea… Al menos ese idiota no puso la alarma temprano, como todos los días…»

Aún con lo último presente al sentarse mientras retiraba varios mechones pelirrojos que caían sobre su rostro, sonrió ligeramente. Por más de que solía ignorar parte de las alarmas de aquel príncipe gracias a su sueño pesado, creía que era la primera vez en todo el tiempo de convivencia que, casualmente, nada sonó, por más tarde que fuese.

Todo su alivio inicial quedó en el olvido cuando notó que él no era el único que _había dormido_ en _su_ cama.

Se examinó rápidamente —asegurándose de estar parcialmente vestido o, al menos, en la mínima ropa aceptable para irse a la cama después de una noche tan agitada— antes de apartar con brusquedad la sábana que cubría al rubio que le acompañaba, quien, convenientemente, dormía lateralmente en el extremo opuesto.

Se restregó el rostro aún cuando no notó que al Charming le hiciese falta alguna de sus principescas prendas diarias. El que sólo recordase las palabras «pasivo» y «agresivo» tampoco ayudaba mucho a la situación, en especial cuando tenía en cuenta de que, realmente, no tenía idea de cómo habían acabado en la habitación correcta, porque… usualmente siempre era otro de sus amigos quien se encargaba de, prácticamente, dejar su guitarra en una zona segura antes de tirarlo a él sobre su respectiva cama.

Comenzando a alarmarse, lo despertó sin sutileza alguna. Aunque primero trató con patearlo, finalmente se acercó y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para girarlo hacia él.

—No sé qué demonios me hiciste anoche, Charming, pero dime que nadie más sabe si pasó algo —demandó al moverlo agresivamente, esperando que el príncipe abriese los ojos de una buena vez.

— ¿Qué tienes esta vez, Sparrow? —respondió como pudo el otro, totalmente aletargado; se notó cuando trató de apartarlo (sin éxito) con un manotazo—. Si es otra vez por lo de tu púa, ve y cómprate otra…

—Dormimos juntos anoche —apuntó seriamente cuando se dejó caer, y eso pareció aturdir un poco al otro— y… realmente espero que sólo haya sido eso.

— ¿Qué más podría haber pasado? —Apenas abriendo los ojos, por primera vez reparó en lo verde de los ajenos… y no del todo en el hecho de que podía verse reflejado en ellos—. Sólo me habré equivocado de cama y ya. Después de todo, yo soy un príncipe de sangre azul y tú… sólo eres Sparrow.

—Gracias por el cumplido, genio —bufó de inmediato, totalmente indiferente a la cercanía, aunque otro detalle en Daring le llamó la atención—. ¿Peleaste con alguien ayer? Tienes el labio lastimado.

— _¿Qué tengo qué?_

Sin dejarle repetir lo obvio, se levantó de prisa para dirigirse lo más rápido que pudo a su fiel espejo tan reluciente como ovalado; y ahí estaba, la costra y algo de sangre seca que rodeaba el labio inferior lastimado.

De no sentirse tan comprometido con _la desagradable situación,_ posiblemente el guitarrista hubiese reído al ver como Daring se examinaba de todos los lados posibles el rostro, entrando totalmente en pánico.

— ¿Habrá sido alguno de tus ligues de anoche?

Queriendo bromear para fingir que nada había pasado, Sparrow se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse de la deshecha cama. No obstante, al ver la nueva mueca entre indignada y confundida del otro, todo indicó el error de la ecuación.

— ¡El único con el que estuve anoche fuiste tú!

—Así que… ¿A quién debo llamar "Romeo" y a quién "Julieta" a partir de ahora?

Por más de que Hunter irrumpió burlonamente en el cuarto, como le era costumbre —y más a esas horas por ser después de las clases diurnas—, lo único a lo que atinaron a hacer tanto el príncipe como el músico fue compartir una mirada mortificada al ver el video viral que su amigo en común empezaba a reproducir en su espejófono.

Sí, definitivamente las cosas en Ever After High se habían vuelto muy raras durante esa temporada que, según anunciaba Blondie, recién estaba por comenzar.

 _¿Quién se habría esperado de que el Charming más popular terminaría «haciéndolo» con una molesta estrella de rock?_ Seguramente, ninguno de los involucrados.

Sin embargo, lo único favorable es que, como buen hermano mayor, Daring había hecho a Dexter el responsable de todo lo que ocurriese aquella noche.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, en cualquier caso!**_ **No esperaba volver tan pronto pero... creo que si me animo a hacer lo que tengo planeado, puede que esté bastante seguido por aquí~, ya sea con reviews que debo o escribiendo otra tontería algo relacionada a esta o/ó.**

 **No tengo mucho para decir x/D, salvo que ya me hacía falta aportar rarezas de este estilo donde abunda el femslash BD (?) así que, s** **in nada más que desear que haya gustado x3, me despido~.**

 **¡Ciao-Ciao! & _grazie por leer_ ~.**

 **PD: Cualquier error por no estar revisado (recién salido del Word, para variar) quizá sea corregido _o no_ más tarde :'D (?).**


End file.
